The Bioinformatics Facility provides Cancer Center researchers with computational and informatics tools, such as commercial and in-house developed databases, software packages, high-performance computational clusters, servers, and workstations. The hardware and software resources are available to the end-users of the facility 24-hours-a-day, seven-days-a-week. The staff of the facility provides consultations for utilization of molecular modeling techniques, bioinformatics and biomedical informatics tools and methods, participates in collaborative research, and teaches bioinformatics-related disciplines. The staff of the facility develops and supports cancer-specific registries, and deploys the cancer Biomedical Informatics Grid (caBIG?) infrastructure and tools. In addition, the facility staff educates investigators on the requirements, standards and approaches that enhance data collection, management, mining, and sharing.